The present invention relates to a streamlined optical interconnection of an optical fiber to a data processing unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical interconnection for interconnecting an optical fiber to an optical, electrical conversion device associated with a computer chip or the like.
Due to their ability to transmit large amounts of data, optical fibers are being used more frequently for data transmission. A single optical fiber or a bundle of fibers having connectors at each end are interconnected between two or more data processing units, for example, two integrated circuits. Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art interconnection with one of the data processing units 12 is shown. The data processing unit 12 can be any number of devices, for example an integrated circuit, or any other device electrically or magnetically transmitting and storing data, and typically has a flat profile for mounting on circuit board or the like (not shown). An optical, electrical conversion device 14 is positioned in alignment with the data processing unit 12. The active device 14 can be either an output device, for example, a VCSEL or LED, or a receiving device, for example, a CCD receiver. The active device 14 converts electrical signals to optical images and vice versa. A faceplate 16, typically manufactured from fused fibers, is positioned over the active device 14 to protect it. An adapter 18 is mounted on the faceplate 16 for receiving and securing the optical fiber connector 20. The connector 20 has a substantially rigid structure body 22 which receives and secures the optical fiber 26 for interconnection with the adapter 18. A jacket or packing 24 typically extends from the connector body 22 for protecting the optical fiber 26. An average connector 20 is approximately 30-40 mm long.
Referring to FIG. 2, it illustrates a stacking arrangement of two circuit boards utilizing the prior art interconnect structure of FIG. 1. Two data processing units 12, with their associated active devices 14, face plates 16 and adapters 18, are secured to the respective boards 10 in a generally horizontal orientation parallel to the board 10. The optical fiber connector 20 extends perpendicular to the board 10. Due to the length of the connector and the minimum bend radius of the optical fiber, substantial space, in relative terms, is required to accommodate this standard interconnect structure. For example, with a connector length of approximately 30-40 mm and an optical fiber bend radius of 25 mm, the boards require a spacing D of approximately 50 mm apart. While optical fibers provide enhanced data transmission, the fibers"" physical limitations are often difficult to accommodate in ever shrinking, small electronic systems. In systems utilizing only electrical interconnects, the boards can be positioned approximately 20 mm apart, making the 50 mm spacing with the standard optical interconnect structure generally not acceptable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an optical interconnect structure which allows for streamlined interconnection while accommodating the optical fiber requirements.
The present invention relates to an optical interconnection member for interconnecting at least one optical fiber with a data processing unit. The optical fiber is mounted in a connector having a generally linear axis and the data processing unit having a generally planar interface surface. The interconnection member comprises:
an optical, electrical conversion device mounted on the interface surface in operable alignment therewith;
an optical transformation array, having non-parallel input and output surfaces with an optical transmission medium therebetween, mounted relative to the optical, electrical conversion device such that one of its surfaces is in operable alignment therewith; and
an adapter mounted relative to the other transformation array surface and in operable alignment therewith and adapted to receive the connector whereby the connector linear axis is non-perpendicular to the processing unit interface surface.